


I Can't Get You Out of My Head

by killajokejosie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cock Tease, Damaged, Dr Pepper, Evil Laughter, Gorleska - Freeform, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Lollipops, Love, M/M, Madness, Mind Games, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Fixation, Protective Jim, Rough Sex, Teasing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, laughter is the best medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome is a tease and Jim can barely human because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Get You Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RigorMorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/gifts).



> I like to believe that the cell phones they have every once in a great while are capable of doing everything that a camera phone could do. Texts, pictures, what not.
> 
> Also, this is gifted to the awesome writer RigorMorton, because their works were the first I ever saw of this pairing and it was a true inspiration. :)

Jim's cell phone started ringing. It was a different tone than normal, and this was for good reason. He pulled it out of his pocket, he already knew who was calling, but he was at work, at a crime scene no less, so silencing it was his only option. 

He glanced back up to see Harvey staring at him with his eyebrows raised.  _Of fucking course you are going to notice it now. Now, when there are five thousand other things that are more important than the sound that my phone is making._

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, loudly, or at least loud enough for Harvey to pick up on it. The second verse was the same as the first, the vibration was different for this caller, and this was for good reason. 

"Would you like to step off and go get that? Maybe? Perhaps?" Harvey asked, eyebrows still raised in the most peculiar way. They were so far up his forehead at this point that he looked like a cartoon, something that Jim was going to take mental note of the next time that Harvey droned on about something ridiculous, which, surprisingly had been a while. He knew it was coming soon, however.

Jim shook his head, instead sliding his hand over his pocket to muffle the noise as he fumbled to press the button on the side through the fabric. 

"Must not be important then, huh?" 

Jim shrugged, the hand that was over his pocket now on the back of his head. "I can deal with it later,"

***

Jim's cell started ringing. He didn't remember taking it off of silent, but sure enough while he sat with Harvey in the cafe drinking coffee it began making the same noise it had during the crime scene. This time, when he continued to refuse to answer it in front of his colleague, he began to receive texts from the caller. 

Once again, Harvey's eyebrows raised. He was curious as hell. 

"What?" Jim asked, about to put his phone back in his pocket.

"Why won't you answer that? Is it because you are with me?"

Jim flipped his phone open to see the picture that had just came through. The image made his eyes bug out of his head.  _Holy good lord, that is something._ He would have been lying if he said that the sight didn't make his mouth water. "I need to go make a phone call, it is important," He told Harvey, closing out the image to avoid an awkward turn of events before stepping outside.

"Seriously, Jay, what are you thinking?" Jim asked as soon as the call was picked up.

_"I miss you, wanted to show you what I was doing to cure my loneliness, when are you coming back to see me? I'm bored."_

"I don't know. When I have a chance. Things are, complicated over here. Mostly because of things that you have done, I might add."

_"Mmm...but, Jimmy, I need you. You won't let me out of this damned apartment. It isn't fair."_

"Do you know what is really unfair?"

_"What?"_

"That you sent me that and I can't do anything about it," Jim practically purred. 

_"As soon as you come see me, you can do anything that you want about it,"_

"I can't wait," 

_"Me either,"_

"Alright. Well, I gotta go or Harvey is going to think something is up, if he doesn't already,"

_"Fine. Fine. I love you, Jimmy,"_

"I love you, too, Jay," Jim said quietly before shutting the phone. The conversation had been much longer than he intended, but there was just something about that boy's voice that got to him every single time. 

There was a tap on his shoulder. He jumped, spinning around in the direction of the unknown assailant, which happened to be Harvey stinkin' Bullock.

"I love you, too, Jay? Who is Jay?" Harvey asked, almost accusingly. "Lee know about Jay?"

Jim squinted his eyes at him. "Jay is my cousin, I am going to visit him tomorrow. It is my day off."

"Not really, not with the current case. You might want to reschedule or come up with a better lie since I don't believe you."

Jim threw his hands up in the air in defeat, walking away. No more.

***

Jim's cell phone started ringing. He had been expecting the call this time. He checked to make sure that Lee was sound asleep before slipping out of the bed. He checked one last time to ensure that the ringing of his phone hadn't stirred her at all.  _Thank god almighty._ She was out completely.

He slipped into the bathroom and called back. He was shaking, waiting for an answer. He couldn't believe how anxious and excited he was. He was a little hard just thinking about it.

_"I was worried that Dr. Bitch was going to keep you from calling me back tonight,"_

"One, don't call her that, kid, and two, she can't keep me from using my own phone,"

_"Fine, Jimmy, I won't call her that, but it doesn't mean that I won't think of her as that. I mean, it is only because of her that we are not together right now. Well, that and the fact that everyone thinks I am dead."_

"Jay, you are insane,"

_"I think that is why you love me so much, I keep you on your toes and...well...I curl your toes..."_

Jim resisted the urge to moan. He tipped his head back and imagined that he was in Bludhaven where the beautiful, cunning boy was. "Yes, that you do, fuck,"

_"Oh yes, I could use a good fucking, wanna get on top of you and ride you...mmmm...Jimmy...please come over..."_

"You can't say things like that to me when she is only in the next room, babe, damn,"

_"Are you hard right now?"_

"You know the answer to that, shame I'll have to take care of it without you," Jim whispered into the phone, free hand slipping below his waistband.

_"If I was there, my mouth would be wrapped around that thick cock of yours, oh the things I want to do to you right now, fuck! I want you inside me."_

Jim was no longer in control of his actions. He was quickly stroking himself. He needed to get off. "Damn, I want you so bad. I want to fuck you against every flat surface in your apartment."

_"Yes! Please! Fuck!"_

They were both on the same page now. There was less talking and more moans of pleasure. Jim lost his composure, shouting the boy's name as he came.

Lee came into the bathroom as Jim shot his hot load onto his stomach. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. 

Jim opened his eyes, turning to face her. He dropped his phone which landed shut, ending the call.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Jim snapped, grabbing a towel to wipe himself off.

"Who were you on the phone with?! What the fuck, Jim!?"

"I was on the phone with Dr. Jay, a sex therapist. I have been having trouble climaxing, as you know, and he was helping me through it. It worked. This is good for us." 

Lee kicked the phone away from Jim, bending down and picking it up for herself. She opened it and checked the recent calls. "Why is this doctor only programmed in your phone as 'Jay', isn't that his last name? How come I don't know who this doctor is?"

"Because you don't, it is possible for there to be doctors that you haven't met,"

"In Gotham?"

"Bludhaven," He spit out. He smacked his forehead right after.  _I could have said any city and I said that one. What the hell._

"Mmhmm," She tossed the phone on the bathroom counter before walking out. 

***

Jim's phone didn't ring again after that. He didn't think he would be able to concentrate on the case without having some sort of contact from his boy. 

He didn't blame him. After the incident the night before he didn't find the time to call back. He did, however, send a text saying that he would not be able to visit. This was even more true with Leslie sniffing around. She smelled a rat. The last thing he needed was for his lover to be discovered. 

"What has got you down, Detective?" Nygma asked, becoming the third person to startle Jim in two days. That was three too many, if anyone was counting.

"I was supposed to go to Bludhaven to visit someone who is very important to me, but this case that I am working on is keeping me from leaving. They won't answer my calls now. I feel terrible."

"You should go,"

"Didn't you hear me, Ed, I can't,"

"It is supposed to be your day off, you should be enjoying yourself. More so, you should be enjoying yourself with the important person that you were supposed to visit. Trust me."

Jim glanced at his watch. He could still make it if he drove fast. Maybe he would even call in the next morning to spend more time with his beloved. He was going no matter what anyone said. There were other detectives and Harvey had the same amount of knowledge that he had. 

***

Jim's phone started ringing as he was running up the steps to the fourth story apartment. He didn't answer. He was too close to be slowed down, especially by the person that he was going to see.

He knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" The voice on the other side asked.

"Your gentleman caller," He said back. 

He heard the door unlock. The boy opened the door, wicked and delicious smile on his pretty, pale face. Jim admired those lips, currently wrapped around a sucker that was the same color as his red hair. 

"Jimmy!" The ginger boy shouted, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Jim's neck. "You actually showed up! You told me you couldn't, but you did! You're here!"

Jim wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's petite waist. "Someone talked some sense into me, I had to see you,"

"I love you," 

"I love you, too, Jerome," Jim replied, letting go of the younger man. "So, so much."

Jerome sat the bottle of Dr. Pepper that was in his left hand down on the end table by the door, leaving him with free hands to grab the Detective's pert ass. "I've missed this,"

Jim scooped Jerome up into his arms. "Why don't you put down the candy and allow me to give you something better to replace it with?"

Jerome pulled the sucker out of his mouth with an obscene popping noise. "You better,"

***

Jim's phone rang and rang and rang. This continued until it was almost dead. It had fallen out of his hand, onto the floor somewhere under the end table, when he lifted Jerome up into his arms. He had no intentions of finding it and answering the calls anyways. 

Jerome stepped out of the shower, towel drying off his hair. Jim came out behind him, pulling his body flush against his. "I'll take your crazy over anything else this world has to offer, any day, everyday,"

Jerome turned his head as if he were going to kiss Jim. He laughed instead, slithering out of the embrace and dropping to his knees. He turned to face Jim, looking up into those stormy eyes that had captured his soul time and time again from the moment that they met. He nuzzled against his thigh, but was ever so careful, not making any physical contact with Jim's half hard shaft. "Follow me,"

The red haired boy tipped back onto his arms, moving away from the other man, never breaking eye contact as he did. 

Jim smiled, running a hand through his dark blond hair.  _How on earth do I say no to that?_

***

Jim's phone was dead. He didn't bring the charger, or anything else with him when he made the drive to the apartment. At the time he didn't care about much else. He still didn't. They had made it to the bedroom, that was what had mattered. 

He finished his primary attack, kissing his way up and down the beautiful, porcelain colored skin before eating him out until he was tapping vigorously on the floor, begging for mercy. He leaned back on his feet, admiring his work. He smacked the flesh of Jerome's perfect ass, hoping it would leave a mark to match the impressions on his thighs and the ones he intended to leave on his hips.

He grabbed one of Jerome's long legs, using it to flip him onto his back. He wanted to look into his eyes. 

"Yes! I love it when you manhandle me!" Jerome cried out, arching his back so Jim could see just how much he meant it. "Come on, Jimbo, more! Fuck!"

Jim chuckled, lowering himself and hooking his arms around Jerome's legs. The young man was probably no where near prepared enough, but that thought had drifted far out the window. 

He let go of one of Jerome's legs, reaching down and taking a hold of his throbbing shaft. He pressed the head against the tight hole, slowly moving forward. 

Jerome grabbed him by the hair. "Don't make love to me, fuck me!"

Jim took the hint, thrusting in the rest of the way. He caught Jerome by the mouth before he could say another word, his tongue down the redhead's throat to keep him distracted while a rhythm was established.

He came up for air, locking eyes with his wonderfully psychotic boy. This was what love was about. He hadn't found it with Barbara or with Leslie, but with Jerome it was perfectly clear. 

He continued to pound his cock deep inside of Jerome. Jerome's body writhed and his back arched again as he cried out Jim's name on repeat, moaning loudly as he felt himself lose control. 

Jim wanted to lose that control, as well. 

He thrusted harder, harder still. He knew by the expression on Jerome's face that he was hitting his prostate every time. The boy's pupils were blown and his breathing was heavy as he drifted into his headspace. Jim loved watching him fall apart like this, and he loved the nail marks that would be left down his back just the same. 

He moved his hands one of his hands off of Jerome's hips, wrapping his fingers tight around the gorgeous creature's throat. He fucked into him with total abandon, his dark side feeding on seeing Jerome begin to gasp for air.

"Jim! Fuck! Oh...my god!" Jerome shouted through an orgasm that shook him to his very core.

The very sight of it combined with the feeling of hot cum spilled on both of them threw Jim over the edge, hips spasming as the slap of flesh became frantic and he filled Jerome up with his own release, collapsing on top of him when he was done.

"I...I..." Jim began.

"Yeah, Jimmy?" Jerome asked, chest heaving as he reached under the bed beside them to grab a sucker from the bag he kept hidden. 

"That was incredible,"

Jerome pulled him into a quick kiss, before returning to trying to catch his breath. "All the more reason for you to stay here, or let me come back to Gotham,"

"I care too much about you to allow either of those things to happen, it is too risky, Leslie already thinks that something weird is going on,"

"If only dear, darling Dr. Thompkins knew what you were really up to when you were away, she probably wouldn't be very happy," Jerome chuckled, sucker now in his mouth as he sprawled out further on the floor. 

Jim rolled off and leaned up on his elbow. "I would most likely be dead,"

There was a sudden, vigorous knock on the apartment door. 

Jim looked in that general direction. "Are you expecting company?"

Jerome shook his head. "No, maybe it is the older lady above us come to tell us to keep it down,"

Jim grabbed a pair of pajama pants off of the bedroom floor that he was pretty sure were his. He walked into the living room, ready to face what was on the other side of the door. "Who is it?"

"Your partner," Harvey replied.

Jim's eyes suddenly felt like they were going to fall out of his skull, hanging in the most disgusting of ways. He broke out in an instant sweat, despite how warm he had been after what just happened. "How did you find me?"

"Your girlfriend,"

"Is she with you?"

"No, do you think I have a death wish, I'm by myself, but I needed to have some idea of what was going on before she came to essentially collect your balls in a paper bag,"

Jim unlocked the door, allowing Harvey inside. "Welcome to my safe house, where I go when I want to get away from it all,"

Harvey looked around. "It isn't much, I don't get it,"

"Sometimes I just need to walk away,"

"Sure, sure," He continued to look around the small room, noticing a few things, such as the Dr. Pepper and the very obviously not Jim's sweater laid out on a chair. "Where is your lady friend? Your Bludhaven tail? That is whose apartment this is, isn't it? Lee said you gave her this bullshit about a sex therapist or something, definitely getting some sort of therapy, aren't ya?"

Jerome wrapped a blanket around his body before exiting the bedroom, curious as to what was going on. "Jimmy, who is at the door?"

Harvey and Jerome locked eyes. Jim turned his head back to see Jerome, heart sinking immediately. 

"Oh, so that is what you've been hiding? You are getting Bludhaven tail, but it isn't really Bludhaven tail, it is supposedly dead Arkham Asylum tail?"

Jim dropped his head.  _I am so fired._

"Is that a problem?" Jerome asked, wrapping the blanket tighter around his body.

Harvey laughed. "No, kid, this is the ultimate blackmail,"

_If I get fired then I can actually live here, or move somewhere else. Starling City? Central City? Coast?_

"You aren't going to tell?"

"No, not yet anyways," Harvey smiled. "Now, I have a way to get you to do all of the grunt work that I don't want to do," He said, rubbing his hands together.

Jim rolled his eyes. This was his life now.

Jerome's phone started ringing. It was Leslie. 

 

THE END?


End file.
